Rubble Trouble International
Rubble Trouble International '''is Game of Nitrome FanFiction of Rubble Trouble Moscow. Characters CandD '''CandD is a new member of the crew, demolitions expert and loves to destroy things and party alike AustinCarter4ever AustinCarter4ever is a new member of the crew, despite her gender, he appears as a male in this game. One of his arms mutated into a wing (unfortunetely, it's his writing hand). In the other hand, he's holding a fork because of his appetite for destruction. Axiy Axiy is a new member of the crew, he likes to destroy stuff alot and also invents stuff. Lilonow ' Mr. Cheez' Lilonow is a new member of the crew and a demolition maniac who likes blowing stuff up so much as he loves tangerine ice-cream. New Weapons *'Icicles': Icicles will be shot by Mini Guns made by ice. They will be shot by Axiy. *'Enemy585': Enemy585 will walk straight and destroy everything in contact exept for metal, they are 2 blocks high. They will be shot by Austincarter4ever. *'Steamlands Tank': The Steamlands tank will be riden by CandD and it has 4 shots. *'Sleepwalkers': Sleepwalkers work like Enemy585 but are smaller and destroy less blocks, they are 1 block high. They will be shot by Axiy. *'Sonic Gun': This sends high frequencies and sound waves. The farther away the user is, the larger the waves are but the less damage they deal. The waves can travel through metal, but will get weaker. *'Radioactive Bombs': Radioactive bombs deal alot of damage to buildings and can rarely destroy metal, they are shot by CandD. *'Robots': Robots will work the same as Enemy585 but they are shot from Axiy *'Gummy Enzymes': When Gummy Enzymes are shot and when they hit a building they will go into the bricks and destroy it in 1 shot, they can also spread around to other bricks, they are shot by Lilonow. *'Gelatinous Spheres': Gelatinous Spheres are unlike any other weapon. This weapon can only deal a certain ammount of damage before it releases an explosion of goo. It recieves damage as it bounces of of objects and destroying them at the same time. *'''Forks: '''Forks are thrown by AustinCarter4ever. Levels Austin, Texas, USA #In this level CandD, AustinCarter4ever and Axiy will destroy 2 universities with 10 Nitro, 2 Mini Guns, 3 Helicopters and 4 Icicles. #While in Texas, The crew must destroy a Football stadium. As Texans always say "Everything is bigger in Texas". They must destroy this using the Sonic gun and 5 Nitros. Beijing, China #While in Beijing the crew will destroy half of the Great Wall, they will get 1 Mechasaur, 4 Mini Guns, 4 Steamlands Tanks, 10 Icicles, 2 Sonic Guns, 10 Sleepwalkers and 5 Radioactive Bombs. Tokyo, Japan #In this level the crew must destroy a toy store with weird weapons such as: 3 Radioactive bombs, 3 Robots and 3 Gummy Enzymes. Moscow, Russia #A hotel was built and it's blocking everyones view of the Caucasus Mountain Range! Now the crew must Take it down! But wait.... There are rioting people standing in the way thinking that the crew is going to destroy the forest! Now they have to destroy the building AND avoid the Tree Huggers! In this level, you use the 4 Sonic Guns, the Helicopter, and a bear! Bangkok, Thailand #In this level the characters the characters destroy a hotel and an airport with 20 Nitro, 1 Mechasaur, 1 Steamlands Tank and 1 Enemy585. Axiyland, The Netherlands #In this level 2 skyscrapers have to be destroyed with 3 Molotovs, 3 Sleepwalkers, 16 Icicles, 3 Steamlands Tanks and 2 Mechasaurs. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil #In the first level of the Rio theme, the crew should demolish the Maracanã, a huge soccer stadium, using 20 Icicles, 1 Radioactive Gun and 8 Magnets. There are metal soccer balls close by that will help. #The crew must now destroy 3 buildings (two medium ones, a very huge one, all with metal walls around, but with a gentle space) at Leblon neighborhood using a Mechasaur and 3 Steamlands Tanks. #They now should destroy a huge sandcastle at Copacabana beach with help of 20 Sleepwalkers and 3 Magnets. There are metal balls close by, but they should avoid injuring people around the sandcastle. Category:Videogames Category:Videogames Nitrome Category:Rubble Trouble Category:Nitrome FanFiction